


A Psychotic Love

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Chaos, I'm bad at tags, M/M, May contain triggers, Menacing, Mpreg Louis, Psychiatrist Harry, Psychopathic Louis, Sociopathic Louis, mental diseases, natural birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: Harry listens intently to Louis' rant. When he finishes, Harry gives Louis a moment before he speaks. "It sounds to me like you've described step by step instructions on how bury a body, Louis."Louis shakes his head, a devilish grin playing at his lips. "No. I explained howIburied a body."Harry frowns momentarily and jots down notes in Louis' file. "Have you murdered others, Louis?"(Or Louis a psychopath, Harry is his psychiatrist and they end up in a psychotic love.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi PEOPLES!! :D
> 
> I appreciate all the feedback I'm getting from the three little drabbles I've posted. In the process of moving, I stumbled across this story and decided it needed to be shared with the world! It's a bit dark and menacing with romantic thriller vibe! I remember I did extensive research with this story so it's my baby! Treat it kindly and I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
>  
> 
> As always, comments are MUCH APPRECIATED!! :D

Harry Styles was the youngest psychiatrist to ever be employed at Nightingale Psychiatric Hospital. Obtaining his PhD in Psychiatry and Sociology by the time he was twenty-four and graduating from secondary school at just sixteen was probably the biggest achievement of his life.

For as long as Harry could remember, he always wanted to help people. He hated to see kids at his school being bullied and tormented for their choice of fashion, sexual preference, and even their personality. By the time Harry reached primary school, he realized the actions and choices of others caused mental breakdowns for some and violent tendencies for others. Harry had immediately decided that he wanted to make a difference in the world and help those people with psychotic behaviors and violent tendencies. It would be a mental a rollercoaster on his end but he was prepared.

Nightingale Psychiatric Hospital housed most of the severe cases of schizophrenia, sociopathy, and psychosis. Those who were admitted here were unable to function in the outside world without having some type of episode or psychotic break. Unfortunately, most of the patients admitted to Nightingale never left and those that were discharged wound up readmitted within six months or in a body bag. The cases Harry couldn’t save were always devastating but as a psychiatrist he realized that everyone can’t be saved.


	2. New Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry realizes he’s going to have his hands full with this patient. Based on this file, Louis viewed himself as God--posses some sort of entitlement. From what Harry’s studied and learned from his years in school, someone who is psychopathic are profoundly narcissistic, arrogant, and entitled. They lack empathy and meet their needs at other’s expenses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not edit this as I am at work and typed in between phone calls so if there are typos, my sincerest apologies! I was too excited to post it! This one is probably my most favorite. The amount of research I did for this story was extensive and intriguing! :)
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are welcomed! :D

Harry is assigned three patients during his residency so far--all three with separate disorders and different backgrounds. Part of Harry’s job description is thoroughly analyzing every little detail from birth to their current age. He is responsible for finding discrepancies in their timeline that could be the reason to their downfall. Harry’s status quo is to get each of his patients back to stable and functioning individuals and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t.

“The voices tell me to commit these terrible crimes but I tell them I don’t want to,” Tessa explains, toying with the hem of her hospital gown. “They told me to hurt Luke and Alyssa.”

Harry writes in Tessa’s file, acknowledging her remarks. “I know we’ve discussed these voices in the past, Tessa, so I apologize if I have to repeat myself.”

Tessa simply nods and avoids Harry’s stare. Harry doesn’t take it personally. He knows Tessa has difficulty with communication and socialization. It was characteristics he first recognized when Harry was first assigned to her case. She is such a sweet girl and it’s unfortunate that she is plagued with this mental disorder. 

“It’s okay. Go ahead,” Tessa responds, voice tentative.

Harry nods and sets his notepad face down on the table. HE crosses one long leg over the other and clasps his hands in his lap. “Have you told these voices to go away?”

“Yes.”

“And they won’t listen?”

“No. They won’t.”

“I see.” Harry nods. “Do these voices have faces, Tessa?”

Tessa chews on her bottom lip and pulls at a loose thread on her gown. “No, they just tell me what to do. They speak to me when I’m sad. I don’t like being sad.”

“I understand, Tessa,” Harry empathizes. “Have you been doing these exercises we’ve discussed?” Harry notices to the way Tessa constantly fidgets, the angry red marks on her forearms from her frequent scratching. She’s not comfortable in her own skin, never has been based on the information Harry’s gathered from other psychiatrists and Tessa herself. Her brunette hair is filthy and in disarray, lack of luster and care. Discovering Luke’s affair really did a number on the poor woman.

“They don’t want me to do the exercises,” Tessa answers quietly, her bitten fingernails scratching lightly at her arms. “The voices will hurt me if I do.”

Harry alerts to this new information and grabs his notepad. He makes a note eo either increase the dosage on her medication or change the medication altogether. “Do these voices have names, Tessa?”

“Eli and Katie. They’re always arguing with each other. They both think they’re better for me than the other, but I just want them to go away!” She shrieks.

“It’s okay, Tessa, calm down,” he murmured, leaning forward to place his hand over hers. “What happens when you tell them you don’t want to do what they ask?”

Tessa tenses at Harry’s comforting gesture and zeroes in on her bitten nails. “They overpower me; tell me I’m not smart enough to make my own decisions.”

Harry relaxes back into his chair, giving Tessa some space as he grabs his notepad and jots down more information. “Alright, Tessa, we’re finished with our session today. Would it help if I increased your Clozapine? It’ll keep the voices at bay.”

Tessa nods eagerly. “Yes, please.”

“I will. I’ll see you next week, okay?”

Tessa stands from the couch and hesitates before she gives Harry a quick hug and quickly leaves his office. Harry knows part of being a psychiatrist is to void himself of any emotion when he’s with a client. Though the ethical practices Harry has to follow, it doesn’t mean Harry’s a callous person. He’s quite the opposite actually. Harry’s very compassionate and empathetic--feels for his clients. He may not be schizophrenic or diagnosed with severe bi-polar but he understands the pain his patients go through. He spent most of his secondary school being ridiculed for his interest in men. The one and only boyfriend he did have was closeted and Harry couldn’t live like that. Thankfully, Harry’s been fortunate enough to have a loving mother and sister who supposed his every endeavor. It saddens him that the victims he deals with on a daily basis suffered such emotional and physical trauma. 

Harry finishes up his weekly report for Tessa, sends a new prescription to the pharmacist and packs up for the day. He checks in with the facility manager and discusses his cases to determine the next course of action for each client. 

Chris, Harry’s supervisor stops Harry on his way out of the building, carrying a file in his hand. “We have a new patient coming in at the end of the week and based on your credentials, I’d like you take on their case.”

“Of course!” Harry exclaims without a second thought. 

Harry’s one for helping as many people as he can. No matter how many times he’s stayed up all night writing detailed reports or evaluating a patient to make sure they don’t harm or kill themselves, it is all worth it. As long as he can get them smiling again and see the world differently, his career has purpose. 

Harry scans the file quickly, reading the patient’s name and age and reason for admittance before he tucks the folder into his backpack and thanks Chris. 

“You’re a saint, Styles! I’ll email you the rest of the patient’s file and set up a proper schedule. His admittance date is set for the end of this week but it may be the beginning of next week so the following week will schedule his first session.”

Harry nods with a bright smile and pats Chris’s back. “Great, mate, thanks.”

Harry heads to his 1966 Mercedes Benz 230 SL and tosses his backpack in the passenger seat. It was a long day but Harry feels that he’s made progress with his patients today. Harry boots up his laptop when he gets to his studio flat. He exchanges his work attire for a jumper and trackies and brings his laptop into the sitting room. There’s an envelope icon hovering over his inbox with Christopher Lewis as the sender. He eagerly opens the file and finds that it’s information on his newest patient:

**Who**  
Name: Louis William Tomlinson  
Date of Birth:1992-12-24  
S.S.: 612-77-4114  
Marital Status: Single  
 **Contact**  
Address: 1210 Westgate Road  
City: Doncaster   
Country: England  
Emergency Phone: 020 3355 0457  
Contact Email: None provided  
 **Miscellaneous Information**  
 _Mr. Tomlinson suffers from psychopathic and sociopathic behaviors. Mr. Tomlinson struggles with accepting authority and conforming the normalcy of society. Mr. Tomlinson has an extensive record with law enforcement from age ten to present. Mr. Tomlinson was convicted of first degree murder earlier this year. Mr. Tomlinson gagged and bound Rachel Phillips with a blunt force object. Mr. Tomlinson stabbed the victim seventeen times with malicious intent and is prone to violent tendencies. Mr. Tomlinson is considered dangerous and unstable and any authority that communicates with him is urged to proceed with caution. *Further Information Upon Request*_

Part of being a psychiatrist, in Harry’s opinion, is to do extensive research and assure himself that he knows almost everything about his patient so there are no secrets between he and them. Depending on the circumstances, some patients have news articles or lengthy records from past incidents and others carry a blank slate, the events leading up to their hospital admission being only recent. 

Harry quickly types in Louis’ name and it doesn’t take long for the search engine to generate multiple articles on his new patient. Articles upon articles of Rachel Phillip’s murder flood the page and the articles written don’t shine Louis in a good light. They explain how Louis no remorse for what he did--that his victim “deserved what was coming to her.” Some articles state information on Louis’ trial and the countless arguments of Louis pleading insanity to avoid maximum security in a local prison. The parents of the victim wanted Louis to serve life in maximum security but the judge ruled in Louis’ favor, claiming he was “emotionally unstable” and sentenced him to ten years in a psychiatric ward with around the clock surveillance.

Harry realizes he’s going to have his hands full with this patient. Based on this file, Louis viewed himself as God--posses some sort of entitlement. From what Harry’s studied and learned from his years in school, someone who is psychopathic are profoundly narcissistic, arrogant, and entitled. They lack empathy and meet their needs at other’s expenses. Some people with psychopathic behaviors suffer from schizophrenia or a related illness. That parallels with people who suffer from other psychotic behaviors. Other times, people who commit crimes can also be classified as a traumatic killer. Most traumatized killers endured abuse as a child or grew up in violent, severely dysfunctional homes. There’s a multitude of reasons of why people behave the way they do and that’s what fascinated Harry--what led him to become a psychiatrist.


	3. First Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Those who have committed crimes similar to yours have one of three outcomes, Louis. They’re either, one, in jail, two in mental health facility, or three haven’t been caught. You happen to be caught and sentenced to five years in a psychiatric facility with the possibility of parole.”
> 
> “Parole? You mean I have a chance at freedom again?”
> 
> “That depends on you, Louis,” Harry answers. “As well as on me.”
> 
> “On you?” Louis folds his arms across his chest like an ornery child. “Are you saying my imprisonment or freedom is in your hands?”
> 
> “Honestly, this is all on you, Louis. Your minimum time here is five years. If your behavior hasn’t improved in the five years and my notes support that evidence, your time here at Nightingale will be extended.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey, my peoples! I am back with an update. 
> 
> I sincerely apologize for not updating sooner. Being adult can be a fickle bitch. I finally had some time in between doing my work to update this story. I know some of you have been reading my other drabbles and I'm currently working on expanding those as well. 
> 
>  
> 
> I gave up editing halfway through the chapter so if there are errors, please forgive me. As always, enjoy! Xx

When Louis Tomlinson is brought in for evaluation, Harry’s intrigued. The man’s face is void of any emotion save for the lecherous smirk as officers force him down on Harry’s loveseat. Though he resides as the head psychiatrist at the hospital, Harry’s always felt that having a warm and homey atmosphere is better than a plastic chair and white walls.

Harry assesses Louis’ behavior, noticing the way Louis _allows_ the officers to handcuff his wrists and shackle his ankles. The officers were adamant in keeping Louis subdued due to his violent behavior and the severity of his crime. Harry tried to assure them that he will be fine but the officers were persistent.

Harry thanks the officers and takes his seat at his desk. “Good morning, Louis, I’m Doctor Harry Styles and I’ll be your psychiatrist during your stay here at Nightingale. How are you?”

Louis snickers and rolls his eyes. He stares Harry down as if assessing him the way Harry was assessing Louis. “Why don’t we cut the pleasantries, yeah?”

Harry sits up straighter, clearly intrigued by Louis’ demeanor and straightforward, no-nonsense attitude. Harry knows this evaluation and future sessions won’t be a walk in the park but Harry’s ready for the challenge. In the first three minutes, Harry already knows Louis is going to be a difficult if not uncooperative patient.

“Fine, Louis. Why are you here?” Harry says bluntly.

Louis smirks and adjusts his position in the love seat. “Don’t know. According to the so-called joke you people call a judge, he deemed me ‘emotionally unstable and too dysfunctional for a correctional facility.’ So, you tell me, _Harry_.”

“It’s _Dr. Styles_ to you, Louis,” Harry reprimands. “You will address me as such.”

Louis’ eyes light up with malice, something far darker flitting through his mind. No one’s ever challenged him and this man with long curly hair and a scrawny figure just did. _Doctor_ Harry Styles has just made his list. Challenge accepted. “Nah, I think I’m going to call you ‘Harry.’” Harry says nothing, in fact he doesn’t even look at Louis as he writes on his notepad. Louis takes Harry silence and lack of eye contact as a sign of disrespect causing his blood to boil. “Acknowledge me!”

Harry quirks a brow at his patient. “I did acknowledge you, Louis, but you chose to defy my request of addressing me properly.”

“Fuck you!” Louis spits. Harry can’t resist the urge to chuckle. It’s very unprofessional and could be shown as a lack of empathy or compassion toward his patient but Louis is a real piece of work. “Oi, real professional, yeah,” Louis scoffs. “You don’t even know me.”

Harry stops chuckling and stares at Louis intriguingly. “I don’t? I’ve read your file and based on the crime you committed and your behavior, I think I know you very well.”

Louis rolls his eyes and slumps in his seat. “Prove it.”

Harry sets Louis’ file aside and clasps his hands over his crossed legs. “Do you know what the definition of a psychopath is, Louis?”

Louis cackles, clearly amused by Harry’s assumption. “No, but I know that I’m not one.”

“A psychopath is a person who is narcissistic, arrogant, and feels that they’re entitled.” Harry holds up his hand when Louis makes a move to speak. “Psychopaths lack empathy and meet their needs at others’ expenses.”

Louis’s eyes widen, taken aback by what defines him completely. Harry lets his words sink in before he continues. “You, Louis, are a disingenuous psychopath.”

“A what?”

“Disingenuous psychopath,” Harry repeats. “You try to maintain a facade of friendliness but you’re highly deceptive and manipulative. Which, if I have to guess, is how you were able to lure Rachel Phillips into your home that night.”

Louis’s eyes narrow and his gaze goes dark. Clearly, Dr. Styles has struck a nerve. “That bitch deserved it!”

“Why did she deserve it?” Harry asks. “Did she reject you?”

“She failed to obey me.”

Harry nods, acknowledging Louis’ response. It’s a natural gesture that Harry’s adopted since his very first patient, Cassandra Wells. Though he was a novice psychiatrist then, he used a lot of Cassandra’s experiences, behaviors, and their conversations to pinpoint the way Harry wanted to run his sessions. He owes his experience to her. It was unfortunate she took her life three weeks later. Harry will never forget that phone call and the scene he stumbled upon.

Louis doesn’t seem to mind Harry’s response as he continues. “I sent her roses and love notes--nothing creepy, mind you--and asked her to meet me behind the school at six o’clock one evening.”

“Did she show?”

“Yes, but she expressed her disinterest in me when I tried to kiss her.”  
“I see,” Harry answers, idly tapping his knee. “And her rejecting you is a sign of disobeyment?”

Louis bristles in his seat. He’s not an idiot, he’s quite intelligent if he says so himself. He knows what Harry’s trying to do and it’s starting aggravate him. For a moment, Harry’s grateful Louis is cuffed and shackled. 

“Yes!” he roars. “I wanted her but she didn’t want me!”

“Have you thought of the factors that could play into her reasons for expressing disinterest toward you?” 

Louis doesn’t respond as realization crosses his features. “No.”

“Perhaps Rachel had a boyfriend--

\--she didn’t.”

“And you’re certain of that?”

“Yes, _Dr. Styles,_ I am certain that she didn’t have one.”

Harry notices the way Louis tenses up at the mention of a boyfriend. Who was this Rachel Phillips to Louis? How much did she truly mean to him? Clearly, the feeling wasn’t mutual which led to Louis’ temper to flare and the unfortunate events of Rachel’s death.

“What was so special about Rachel, Louis?” Harry asks, trying a different approach. From previous professors, he was taught to weed out information through personal facts and questions regarding their patients’ interests whether it be platonic or intimate. 

Louis doesn’t answer immediately, as if he’s remembering everything about his victim. “She had this beautiful smile, one that could light up the world. Her eyes were this foam green, you know? They were… so gorgeous. So clear and warm and you felt at home when she stared at you. Rachel’s hair was long and brown. They fell in these ringlets that framed her face and anyone who took one look at her would fall in love. There was this one particular strand that kept falling in her face but it only made her more perfect.”

Harry listens intently, intrigued by Louis’ response. For someone who has no remorse for the crime he committed he seems to possess compassion and affection for Rachel.

“So why kill her?”

“If she didn’t want me, she couldn’t have anybody.”

“Did you love her?” Harry presses.

“I did,” Louis confesses.

“You stabbed her seventeen times and sodomized the victim with a blunt object. That’s not love, Louis, that’s abuse.”

“You think just because you took a couple classes and got a degree that you can diagnose me?”

“Yes, I do.” Harry answers, taking Louis off guard. “That’s what a psychiatrist does. And with my “so-called” degree, I’m going to diagnose you as a disingenuous psychopath. You also express behaviors of a primitive and covetous psychopath.”

Louis’s eyes narrow, challenging the doctor. Harry disregards Louis’s behavior. He’s not going to be intimidated by Louis’s immature and ruthless behavior. 

“Well, Doctor Styles,” Louis hisses. “Since you’re diagnosing me, you might as well define your subtypes of psychopathy that you claim I am.”

Harry simply smirks, adjusting his position in his chair. “You’re a borderline primitive psychopath. A primitive psychopath has the wish to destroy which one desires.” When Louis doesn’t respond, clearly fascinated by the information, Harry continues. “The definition of a covetous psychopath is one who is deprived of their rightful level of love, support, or material rewards. You were deprived of Rachel’s love and because of this, you are driven by envy and desire for retribution. You became obsessed with what you couldn’t have and you were determined to take that away from others, which is why you killed her.”

Louis subconsciously licks his lips and sits up in the love seat. “Well, Harry, you’re not just a pretty face, I see.”

“I will take that as a compliment, Louis, thank you.”

“Whatever. Are we done? I’d like to leave.”

They have twenty minutes left in their session but Harry senses that he’s threatened Louis with his knowledge-- a strong disagreement to Louis’ status quo. “Yes, Louis, you may go.” Louis stands when Harry does and Harry opens the door, allowing the officers to come in and retrieve his patient.

“Until next time, poppet!” Louis blows Harry a kiss before winking as a guard yanks Louis away more forcibly than necessary.

When Harry is left to his silence, he plops down on the loveseat and buries his face in his hands. This patient was going to be a difficult one and for a split second, Harry wonders if he’s over his head accepting this case. For the first time in his career, Harry’s uncertain about his choice in profession.

**_Louis’ POV_ **

When Louis was first brought into Nightingale Psychiatric Ward, he could care less. Having a room to himself, playing board games all day with a court-ordered weekly visit with a shrink definitely beat a six by eight prison cell with another stranger. Louis may be a guy with the figure of a twink, but looks are deceiving, especially to Rachel since it was child’s play luring her into his home. The girl never saw it coming. Louis believes she deserved her fate. He had three more victims on his kill list but unfortunately he was caught before he could continue his killing spree. Those bloody bastard cops.

Then again, Louis has other victims. Six others to be exact, but he will take their names to his grave as far as he’s concerned. Louis blames his sloppiness for being caught. He became too comfortable; brought Rachel back to his _home_ for Christ’s sake. What expert murderer brings their victim back to his residence and murders at said residence?

Louis comes from a loving family of eight. For awhile it was just he and his mother. He admired her, still does, but since he became a nuisance to society, she’s long gone. Life was great when it was just Louis and his mum. Then his sister Charlotte was born six years later and everything went to shit. Louis doesn’t understand how someone can go six years without having a child and suddenly birth six more consecutively. What was Johannah Tomlinson and her baby boy turned into Johannah, Louis, Charlotte, Georgia, Felicite, Phoebe, Daisy, Ernest, and Doris. With that many siblings there was no time for Louis anymore. He was left to be the big brother and watch over his siblings. He couldn’t be his own person--do what _he_ wanted to do.

**_Harry’s POV_ **

The weekly sessions between Harry and Louis go well, Harry believes. They’re on their fifth session and Harry also believes Louis is making progress. He’s beginning to open up more about his past and the crime he committed. It doesn’t feel like pulling teeth anymore and Harry thinks it is safe to say that he’s earned Louis’ trust.

Harry sits patiently at his desk, finishing a few reports on some of his patients. Unfortunately one of his patients, Tessa, has been heavily sedated due to a severe psychotic break that occurred the other week. Harry truly thought she was doing better until one of their sessions resulted in Tessa revisiting a childhood memory that caused a violent outburst. Harry’s grateful he suffered minor injuries from Tessa’s attack.

There’s a light tapping at the door and Harry glances at the clock. “Come in.”

Louis steps into the small office and takes his place on the forest green loveseat he’s become all too familiar with. “Good afternoon, Harry.”

Harry tries to withhold a sigh and avoids rolling his eyes. Harry realizes that Louis only calls Harry by his first name because of his nature to defy authoritative figures and the only time he addresses him properly is when he’s snarky or being sarcastic. Louis has an issue with authority and though he’s been working on Louis’ behavior for the last four weeks, if Louis addresses Harry as Dr. Styles, it perceives Harry has an authoritative figure as well as a superior and that isn’t something Louis agrees with, nor will he ever.

“Good afternoon, Louis, how are you?”

Louis relaxes into the loveseat and folds his arms behind his head. “Good. I’m starting to like it here, though the food could be better.”

Harry grabs Louis’ file out of the cabinet and takes his place in the chair across from Louis. “That’s an improvement since last week. What’s changed?”

“I have the upperhand,” Louis answers nonchalantly.

Harry furrows his brows as he starts notating. “Can you elaborate?”

“The other patients fear me. I’m like God to them. One of them even offered to fetch me whatever I want.”

Harry tries to remember all the faces of the A-Wing and who might have willingly wanted to be Louis’ personal slave. “Yeah? And who caters to your every whim?”

Louis shrugs. “I don’t know. She’s older, crazy red hair, always talking to her imaginary boyfriend.”

Darcy Reyes. She’s a severely suicidal patient with symptoms of schizophrenia and is extremely unstable. She’s assigned to one of Harry’s colleagues and typically never socializes with other patients in the hall. Harry’s not surprised she caters to Louis. Darcy suffers with acceptance and independence. One wrong comment and it could set Darcy off into a suicidal episode. Harry believes she’s borderline manic depressive as well which would lead Harry to believe she has no issue fetching things for people so they’ll be her friend.

“Oh, that’s Darcy. Don’t take her behavior personally, she caters to a lot of people in here. She doesn’t fear you nor does she treat you like God,” Harry responds.

Louis’ eyes narrow at Harry’s comment and balls his hands into fists. Harry’s clearly struck a nerve yet again and if they weren’t four weeks into their sessions, Harry would be nervous, fearing Louis’ next move. Fortunately, Louis doesn’t retaliate violently the way his file depicts. Harry’s uncertain if it’s the small amount of respect Louis has for Harry or if these sessions are honestly helping. Regardless, Harry refuses to let Louis stay on his high horse. Too much power for a sociopath is dangerous.

“What is it with you and knocking my ego, mate?” Louis hisses.

“One, I’m not your mate, and two, you _need_ your ego knocked down a few notches.”

Louis seethes in his chair, nostrils flaring as he pins Harry with a murderous glare. “You know what I think, Harry?” Harry raises a brow, waiting for Louis to continue. “I think you’ve got your own skeletons. Have you ever done something you regret?”

“Of course, Louis, who hasn’t? We’re human after all. Do you regret something you’ve done?” Harry presses.

“Damn it, why do you do that?” Louis snaps.

“Do what, Louis?”

“That!” Louis shrieks. “You turn my words back on me. Asking me if I regret my decisions when I asked _you_ first!”

Harry sighs and sets Louis’ file aside. “Louis, I’m a psychiatrist--your psychiatrist. We’re here to figure out your motives and behaviors and see if we can’t you functioning as a stable individual.”

“I _am_ a stable individual, Harry. What you and every other government official deem unstable are your decisions. I committed a crime, big deal. Am I the only one who has murdered? No. Why aren’t they here in the crazy house?”

Harry nods, acknowledging Louis’ response and hones in on the way Louis’ brows are upturned, gnawing on his bottom lip from irritation. This is the breakthrough Harry’s been waiting form. Now, he has to go about getting Louis through is breakthrough albeit carefully.

“Those who have committed crimes similar to yours have one of three outcomes, Louis. They’re either, one, in jail, two in mental health facility, or three haven’t been caught. You happen to be caught and sentenced to five years in a psychiatric facility with the possibility of parole.”

“Parole? You mean I have a chance at freedom again?”

“That depends on you, Louis,” Harry answers. “As well as on me.”

“On you?” Louis folds his arms across his chest like an ornery child. “Are you saying my imprisonment or freedom is in your hands?”

“Honestly, this is all on you, Louis. Your minimum time here is five years. If your behavior hasn’t improved in the five years and my notes support that evidence, your time here at Nightingale will be extended.”

“How is that fair? The only reason I’m in this shithole is a result of my behavior. So what if I had a violent episode or two? Or copped an attitude with a couple people? On top of that, the only way out of this place is if _you_ deem I’m a “suitable individual” to all the higher-ups!” Louis hisses. “Meanwhile, everyone else who has violent episodes or decides to have an attitude with people doesn’t end up here.”

“Those people didn’t murder someone, Louis,” Harry responds apathetically. Louis bristles at Harry’s comment and proceeds to pout like a child. “I’m very good at my job, Louis. I can’t fix you without effort on your part, okay? You have to be _willing_ to work on yourself as well.”

“First of all, don’t talk to me as if I’m a child. And second, I don’t want to be fixed. I’m happy the way I am,” Louis spits.

“ _First_ of all,” Harry begins mockingly. “You’re behaving like a child so I have every right to respond accordingly. Adults don’t pout like adolescents nor do they mutter under your breath. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re resorting back to childlike tendencies.”

Louis scoffs and relaxes his arms, letting them flop to the sides. “Fine, Dr. Styles, I’ll bite. I’ll play your game.”

Harry purses his lips and interlaces his hands over one of his knees. “This isn’t a game, Louis. I truly want to help you.”

Louis narrows his eyes at Harry trying to figure out his motive. “Why? Isn’t this another check for you?”

Harry furrows his brows, truly trying to figure Louis out. He’s one of his more difficult patients and he knew that taking on his case. Though their sessions have seemingly gone well, Louis’ little quips throw Harry for a loop sometimes. “I didn’t become a psychiatrist for the money. I became a psychiatrist to help people get better--to help them discover themselves; become something other than a criminal or any other label society has to offer.”

“So, you think I’m a criminal…”

“ _You_ made yourself a criminal by murdering that poor woman. You allowed society to give you that label, Louis. I can only justify what evidence provides.”

Louis won’t admit that Harry makes a fair point. Louis is at fault for creating this mindset--creating this image that people view as sociopathic and potentially dangerous. “If I’m tainted, why haven’t you given up?”

“Everyone deserves a second chance, Louis. Sure, you’ve made mistakes, but that doesn’t mean you’re tainted. You can change, you just have to work on it.”


End file.
